pop_culture_scrapbookfandomcom-20200213-history
April 1981
Playlist * Public Image Limited - Flowers of Romance ** charted at no. 31 on 07 April * Spandau Ballet - Glow. ** new track rel. as double-A side with re-recorded album track Musclebound. Charted at no.29 on 07 April, peaking at no.10 in May. * Ennio Morricone - Chi Mai. ** theme from successful TV series The Life and Times of David Lloyd George. Charted at no.19 as HNE on 07 April, peaking at no.2 later in the month. * Dept S - Is Vic There? ** debut chart success into the Top 40 at no.40 on 14 April, peaking at 23 * Orange Juice - Poor Old Soul Pts 1 & 2 ** new single enters the indie charts at no.6. * Echo & The Bunnymen - Crocodiles ** title track from debut album gives these Scousers their first Top 40 entry at no.37 but goes no further. * Barry Manilow - Bermuda Triangle. ** charts as HNE at no.26 on 14 April. * Bucks Fizz - Making Your Mind Up. ** Eurovision winner reaches no.1 on 14 April and stays at the top for three weeks. * The Beat - All Out To Get You. ** Double A-side with Drowning, charts at 28 on 21 April although fails to make the Top 20. * Madness - Grey Day ** new material from The Nutty Boys charts at no.20 on 21 April and peaks at no.4 in May. from forthcoming album. * Star Sound - Stars on 45. ** HNE at no.17 on 21 April and starts the 1981 'medley' craze. * The Cure - Primary ** first and only single off Faith fails to make the Top 40 (despite TOTP appearance) although album peaks at no.14. * Shakin Stevens - You Drive Me Crazy ** a low chart entry at no.39 on 28 April but shoots up to no.5 the week after and peaking at no.2 later in May. * Level 42 - Love Games ** chart debut at no.38 on 28 April but goes no further. * Tenpole Tudor - Swords of a Thousand Men. ** charts at no.37 and goes Top 10 in May. * Keith Marshall - Only Crying ** another one-hit wonder enters the charts at 39 on 07 April, peaking at no.12 in May. * Depeche Mode - Dreaming of Me ** debut single makes its mark on the indie charts although fails to enter the mainstream Top 40. * Freeez - Flying High ** follow-up single charts at no.35 but goes no further. * The Clash - The Magnificent Seven. ** groundbreaking opener from Sandanista! charts at no.34 but again fails to go any higher. * Stray Cats - Stray Cat Strut. ** charts as HNE at 31 and peaks at 11 in May. * The Human League - The Sound of the Crowd ** first Martin Rushent produced single release, set to be first chart success. * Gary Numan - Me, I Disconnect From You (live) ** from Numan's live albums ''Living Ornaments 79-80 ''released both separately and as a box set. * tbc Category:Months Category:April Category:1981